Reunion Long Overdue (One-Shot)
by RebecaV
Summary: Extended Clois reunion in "Metallo" where Clark questions Lois about where she's been and what she remembers.


General Author's Note:

For many years I wrote at Ksite. It took over my life at some point. Since then, I've decided to write my own stuff (I am currently writing a book). However, I have a love for Clark and Lois that will never go away. I posted some of my old work here, but not all of it. This is my attempt to do so.

Please know that all of this work was written years ago.

Feel free to comment and follow me on twitter my username is "RebecaValdez"

Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Reunion Long Over Due

Author: RebecaValdez

Pairing: Clark and Lois. Duh.

Style: One-Shot

Summary: Extended Clois reunion in "Metallo"

A/N: I wanted to add on to the perfect scene. The one where Clark and Lois re-united. Clark's official excuse for working at the Daily Planet again is so that he can keep an eye on Lois from Tess. So, wouldn't he begin asking Lois questions?

* * *

 _Lois walked into the Daily Planet. She saw John Corben's name plate still on his desk. "Heartless bastard," she said as she threw it in the trash can with force. She walked over to her desk and sat down on her chair. She opened the draw to take out Clark's name plate. She couldn't help staring at it. She really missed him._

 _"_ _I'm going to be needing that," she heard from behind her._

 _It couldn't be, she told herself. She turned her head around and there he was standing there looking at her. She quickly jumped out of her chair and runs to hug him. "Clark Kent, you're back!" She was now in his arms. "I was beginning to think your family lived on some distant planet." She closed her eyes and embraced the man in front of her._

 _Clark wore a smile on his face. This isn't like Lois, he told himself. "You must have really missed me," he said._

 _She realized that she was hugging tight onto him and quickly let go of him. Clark still had his arms halfway in the air because he wasn't expecting her to pull away from their hug._

 _"_ _Umm…only because the guy who sat in your desk was a certifiable psycho path. Other wise I've been so busy I didn't even notice you were gone," she said._

 _Clark smiled and took his name plate out of her hand gently. He looked her straight in the eyes when he said, "Missed you too, Lois."_

"For the record, Smallville. You only get two weeks paid vacation at the Daily Planet. So, I guess you can't make any more family trips since you were gone for almost a month," Lois said. She was happy that Clark was stuck here.

"You either, Lane. I heard you disappeared for three weeks yourself. Where did you head off too?" Clark asked.

"Ummm…I actually don't remember," Lois said honestly.

"I don't think that excuse will pass the Tess radar," Clark said.

"I could care less about Tess right now," Lois said.

 _Clark chuckled as he sat down at his desk. "So, did anything exciting happen while I was gone?" he asked._

 _Lois had a huge smile on her face. "Well, you'll never believe it, but I helped the Blur stop a homicidal maniac," Lois said._

 _"_ _Really?" Clark asked. He was smiling on the inside and out. He sat back on his chair and put his hands together. "You know, I would love to hear about it."_

 _"_ _Okay!" Lois exclaimed happily. She rushed over to Clark's desk and sat down on it._

 _"_ _Well," she began. She noticed the smile that Clark was giving her. "It all started when this guy showed up with this major grudge against the Blur. He also happen to have these bionic arms and a big, glowing rock for a heart. But that's way later on in the story," Lois said._

"So, how did you meet him?" Clark asked.

"Well, the night that I showed up back in Metropolis, I was on a train that almost crashed. I knew the Blur had saved me so I went to check it out the next day. John, the crazy guy, was there and kissed me," Lois said.

"He kissed you?" Clark asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, but the jerk got it good when I stuck my heels in his foot," Lois said.

"That's my Lois," Clark said. He realized he had called her his. "I mean, not my….ugh, just continue the story."

Lois blushed a little. "Ok, well he shows up here at your desk with all his negative anti Blur attitude. It gets really annoying. Anyways, so the Blur told me that this guy had caused a huge scene at a hospital. At the time I didn't know it was John, but then the Blur told me that he works here and he didn't have his keys," Lois said.

"You've been talking to the Blur?" Clark asked. He really wanted to hear this part.

"Yeah, he sort of contacted me after the whole Stiletto story," Lois said.

"Wow," Clark said.

"So, anyway I put the pieces together when I find out John's missing his keys. So, I rush over to our phone booth," Lois said.

"Our phone booth?" Clark asked.

"Mine and the Blur's," Lois said.

"You're getting pretty friendly with the Blur," Clark said.

"He sounds lonely," Lois said.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Clark said. He looked at Lois straight in the eyes. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Look who actually cares," Lois said. She smiled at him then continue his story. "Well, the Blur called and I told him who John was, but before I could escape, John kidnapped me."

"He kidnapped you?"

"Yeah, talk about stalker. Any ways, he takes me to some abandoned building and shows me his chest," Lois said.

"Why did he show you his chest?" Clark asked.

"The glowing rock, Smallville. Duh. He even had bionic arms. It was so weird," Lois said.

"So, what did he tell you?" Clark asked.

"Not much. I tried to get myself out of it, but he ended up knocking me out. When I came to, he was laying on the ground. And the Blur was right in front of me," Lois said.

"You met the Blur?" Clark asked.

"No. I almost did. He must have chickened out because for a second, it looked like he was going to show me his face, but he didn't. He just blurred away," Lois said.

"Maybe he was scared to hurt you." Clark said.

"Oh come on, Smallville. Now you're making up excuses for the Blur? Nice try," Lois said.

"You should really be more careful. I mean, you were gone for 3 weeks. Now you're getting yourself knocked out. Lois, this has become a daily thing for you now," Clark said.

"If I didn't know any better, Smallville. I'd say you were worried about me," Lois said.

"Well…I am," he said. He looked down at his desk then back up at her.

"You were missing for three weeks. You can't even remember where you were. I mean, don't you have any clue?" Clark asked.

Lois thought for a second to tell him about her flashes, but she decided not to. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. Besides, she had no proof that those flashes had anything to do with why she was missing. "No, I don't," she lied.

Clark knew the second the words came out of her mouth. He had one question that would eat him up alive until he found an answer.

 _How much did Lois Lane really know about the future?_

* * *

 ** _THE END!_**


End file.
